


What would I do without you ?

by Ultimatemagicalgirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatemagicalgirl/pseuds/Ultimatemagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu planted his emerald eyes on the Mako’s amber one, his eyes full of reproach, his voice sounding annoyed « Tell me what I should do then Mako, since it seems so obvious for everyone except me. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would I do without you ?

**Author's Note:**

> Everything written here is absolutely not canon, but since we don’t know anything about Wu’s life, I imagined a little. And I really have too much headcanon and feelings about wu.

Title : What would I do without you ?

Everything written here is absolutely not canon, but since we don't know anything about Wu's life, I imagined a little. And I really have too much headcanon and feelings about wu.

Since his coronation, if we can name it a coronation and not a parody, Wu decided to accelerate the visits to Little Ba Sing Se to have something to do and not to mope. During one of his weekly visits, Wu being Wu, he was so marveled by some magnificent shoes that he spilled half his smoothie on a quite strong earthbender. Wu obviously didn't realized and went ahead but Mako, suspicious, told him to apologize to the earthbender before he thinks about throwing a rock in the heir's face. Mako thought that it would be well deserved, though.

 

He had been away for a few minuts but the spoiled prince he was baby sitting wasn't even able to listen to him. And now Mako was running in Ba sing se streets, looking for the one he was supposed to keep alive but who wasn't doing anything to help him with this difficult task. Why it didn't seem obvious to the prince that, since he was the kingdom's heir, walking around in republic city after his coronation's fail was not the best idea? After several minuts of intensive search and after having attacked a few people who infortunately looked like the prince from behind, Mako eventually found him.

As usual the prince was babbling joyfully, as if nothing was going on, with a saleswoman who seemed to really like him, or his money. Of course the prince wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. It was too much for Mako, he felt close from the point of no return and grabbed quite aggressively Wu's arm, reporting his attention on him.

« Ah Mako you’re fina- eeeeh ! “  
Wu didn't even had the time to finish his sentence; he was already dragged away by a clearly displeased Mako far away from the shop. The bodyguard was trying to stay calm even though his frowning eyebrows were showing how much annoyed he was. Mako wasn 't saynig anything, he just took a deep breath. He was trying to not listen to the prince's complains: “You can't drag me like this, I'm a king now, you must respect the brooch Mako “ and “instead of drag me you could at least carry me !”

Finally, they arrived to an almost empty street where none of Kuvira's supporters was visible and everything was quiet. He released Wu's arm and the prince rubbed it, fixing with a wrathful gaze his bodyguard.

« I thought your job was to take care of my wonderful and perfect body, not to damage it ! I will have a bruise on my forearm now ! » The prince couldn't prevent himself to add, with a little smile, wrinkled his eyesbrow « But maybe if you give it a magical kiss.. »

It was the drop of water that has made the vase overflow, he had no more patience, it was to much for him

« Do you never take anything seriously ?! »

Surprised, taking a pouty face, Wu opened his mouth to protest but was interrompted by the firebender :

« I ask you for once to wait for me a minute, the time to fix a problem you've caused, to stay near me for your safety, and the moment I turn my back, you are missing ! And when finally I find you, you are flirting or doing another type of immature activity. Do I have to always remind you that since your coronation you are more in danger than before and you make my work, which is to keep you alive, harder than it already is. »

Mako took a break in his tirade,angry : 

"Shouldn't you have another preocupation than buying some new velvet pantaloons or waste your money in useless stuff? Do you know that you risk your life, that you should, maybe, take five minutes to think about your situation ? But no, you are just a spoiled brat who can't take care of himself and doesn't live in the real world !"

Bluntly, Mako stopped, being suddendly aware of the violence of his words, and that maybe he was a little too abrupt. It was the second time in a few days that he was preaching at Wu. And, the fatigue, the anger – and some worry – helping, his word has maybe exceed his thought.

He was waiting for a reaction from Wu, but when he looked the prince's face, they wasn't any expression on his face. Just a neutral one. Sheepish, the firebender passed a hand on his hair, and this time, when he was opening his mouth to excuse himself for his behavior, it was him who was disrupted by the monocord voice of the prince

« Let's go back to the hotel, i have nothing left to do here.

The way back to the hotel was in a pesant total silence, Mako was giving some look to the prince all five minutes. The silence was even more pesant that he had never seen the prince quiet more than one minute, if we didn't take in count the time when the prince was sleeping. And, not really, if we consider the fact that Wu was talking in his sleep.

But here he wasn't saying anything, only chewing on his smoothie paille, and walking quietly at Mako's side. Wu was not even looking at him, which was unexpected since the prince was always after him usually.

Mako didn't know how to react, he was not really good with this kind of thing, the relationship stuff. He had constated this in his previous relationship with Korra and Asami, he never knew what to do or say, what the other one want to hear and what the other one really don't want to hear. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Now it was Wu who was angry after him ? But it was not him who deserve some reproach, he was only doing his work.  
They keep walking quietly until the hotel, Wu didn't even proposed to call his driver because « he couldn't walk he had the wrong shoes ». Hopefully there was a meeting of kuvira's supporter at this time Lin at inform him, so the streets was for once pretty safe.

Finally, after a time which seems like an eternity, they arrived at the hotel, and without Wu usual hand kissing of the lady at the reception, they walk straight to the junior suite. For the uncovenience of mako, the mood didn't lighten at all and the prince Wu sinked himself into the huge sofa of the suit.  
The minutes passed, and Mako had never miss so much the exuberant personnality of the prince. Wu was arboring half a pouty face, half an angry pouty face, a pillow firmly maintened against him under his crossed arms .

He couldnt find what to do or what to say, Mako put himself back on his bodyguard mode, his duty before everything, ready to recapitulate the evening schedule. But when Mako was repeating for the third time they had a dinner at the air temple and then Wu had a speech to learn for tomorrow, Wu choose to finally speak.  
Raising a pouty face from the pillow he was hugging, Wu planted his emerald eyes on the Mako's amber one, his eyes full of reproach, his voice sounding annoyed « Tell me what I should do then Mako, since it seems so obvious for everyone except me. »

« Sorry ? » Was all Mako found to answer, not used to Wu speaking to him in that tone, and not knowing what was the point of this question. Wu was now standing, his back hiding him from mako, his fists contracted

« I never in any moment thought i would finish king. And it's not even what I wished for ! I wished for a good and easy life, yes, but this life has nothing easy or good going on ! It's easy for you to blame me. All my life I have growing seeing people surrounding me disappear because my grand aunt, may she rest in piece, was a crazy old and paranoid lady.I was alive, in a golden cage maybe, but at least in peace, asking nothing to anybody. They left me alone because I represented no threats, after all, I couldn't become king aren't I ? »

A sardonic laugh slips from the shaking lips of the prince, while he was turning, coming in front  
« And bam! » he clapped in his hand, miming then someonge choking « she died, and here I am, alone, more than ever, far for the kingdom where I grew up, with some crazy people who when they are nice throw pies at me, and when they're not they just try to kill me. « 

« and to add some fun at the situation, i only have the most dangerous woman of this world who said that I was nothing and she probably wish my death » this time there is only angger in his voice.

«Maybe it never came to your mind that I do my best ?! When the president raiko and master tenzin came to see me, they promise me an awesome coronation, that I have nothing to fear, that I would be always surrounded so I don't have any reason to worry about. And look where I am today, I don't even have the presidential suit. I have nothing, everything I have now is a fucking brooch which is in fact an old earing ! » Wu face was at a few centimeter of mako's one now, he was holding his shoulders, almost screaming.

« So tell me Mako, what I am supposed do to ? How I am supposed to react ? I have to panick ? Should I fight ? You say it yourself, nobody believes in me, nobody sees me as a king. I am nothing more than a pawn on a chessboard. So yes, I bought a lot of clothes, I allow myself to firlt, I'm living the big life, maybe I am a spoiled kid ? But guess what ? It's all I have now ! »  
His voice broke at this moment.

« Have you never told yourself that, maybe, I’m scared ? »,

Mako was biting piteously his lip, mute. He had never really thought about it. He always had thought that the prince had lived the high life, with an happy and warm childhood, in a big palace, while during this time Bolin and him was hungry in the street.  
He had always thought that Wu was happy to be a prince. In the end, he never asked and cared about Wu's past or feelings, instead Wu was always asking about his life in republic city, interested and passioned.

Calmed, Wu had now snuggled his face against Mako's torso, pressing the firebender against him, the tone of his voice was sounding desperate now.  
«Please Mako, don’t leave me, you’re my only friend, the only one I never had, the only one person I can count on.»

Mako didn't know what to do, and his only answer was to put his arms around the prince's waist before putting him more closely to his body, in a protective way, nodding is head slowly. The prince whispered slowly all against him :  
" What would I do without you ?"

Note : Here, I will maybe post a better version later !


End file.
